narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Wills Blazing Fierce
As he sat on the branch, he wondered what the Hokage had sent him out on watch for. It was an uneventful day, and sitting here meant he would get behind on his duties. He looked out at the verdant forest, the one around Konoha. The path was clear, virtually untouched it seemed. No one had come to Konoha for awhile, at least not on foot. What made the Hokage request his presence here today? Stryse walked with both of his hands in the pockets of his black coat. He was calm, and not really looking for trouble,but was goig anywhere he wanted. He stepped on the dusty dirt and grass of the forest.In it's sheath on his back, lay his Sword , it's blade shining just a bit in the little bit of sunlight that could show through the treetops. Feeling a presence nearby, he didn't react to it.He just walked knowing to be careful, because he is near konoha. Hayazumo took to his books, drawing several things in place as defenses while he waited. "Safe than sorry." He thought, as he drew cannons for the trees, that shot ink bullets, and two swords for himself. He kept walking. 'I wonder if they've found out im here yet.' He thought to himself. Stryse took out a shiruken, one hand in his pocket and the other spinning it on his finger. Hayazumo created the cannons, along with a sword or two, digging some trenches near their ranges. His eyes trained to the forest, he was ready to shoot the cannons at a moment's notice. He walked. And happened to be walking right towards Hayazumo when he noticed him in the tree he stopped, put the shiruken in his hand and put both of his hands in his pockets. After waiting a second, He thought.'Friend or foe?' Hayazumo noticed the dark hair fellow immediately, being Yami's adviser, he was up to date with all rouges. And the man in front was Stryse. Hayazumo took this as reason to fire his cannons. 'Foe.'Stryser quickly makes several handsigns then uses Laser Circus and shoots beams of lightning at the projectiles that are coming at him, after they disppear he jumps back and draws his blade. But Stryse fails to realize the trenches Hayazumo dug earlier, in preparation. As he jumped back, the ground gave way where he landed. Hayazumo set the cannons to fire again, shooting faster this time. He fell.But when he fell he landed farther down than where the cannons could get at that instant. and they didn't get there in time. He jumped back up, with his sword layig on the floor and he made the handsigns for Storm Release: Plasma Wall and put up a quick barrier and 2 cannons balls flew past him,but he held out his hand,while in mid air and put up the barrier.But as gravity pulled him back down and acroos he hit against the barrier. Hayazumo threw three explosive tags to the ground, and aimed his cannons at them instead, causing them to explode, for an effective smokescreen. Stryse stands behind his barrier and his sword reappears in his sheaths, he draws it and waits patiently. Sending a bull character in, Hayazumo stayed in place while the smoke settled, hoping the bull would destroy the barrier. The bull failed to destroy it.Then Stryse pushed his barrier forward towards Hayazumo,but since the bull was closer,it killed the bull.He stretched out his hand and thrusted forward,pushing it. Unfortunately, the barrier was a light source in the dark smoke. Hayazumo threw an kunai, with an explosive tag, straight into it. He barrier was destroyed and then Stryse got serious.He got water from the atmosphere and used Water Release: Water Wolves and set in two wolves of water,one went on left and the other on right.Stryse made a Chakra Bow & Arrow and with the bow, he used Storm Release: Celestial Arrow and fired the energy right in the middle. So either one of the wolves got him or the arrow.Hopefully all. Hayazumo dodged the arrow and created two Shadow Clones to restrain the wolves. He then used the Transparent Escape Technique, keeping his movement at a minimum til the smoke cleared. Getting agitated,He fires another Storm Release: Celestial Arrow and this time at the ground in the middle off the smoke, when it hits the ground, a big explosion occurs.He stands calmly. Hayazumo draws the 炎 kanji in the air, creating a wall of fire protection, though the shockwave pushes him back. The smoke clears and he stands there,waiting and watching. Then he makes several handsigns for Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder and then lots of lightning emits from his body and he yells and then using alot of chakra the lightning go out about 60 ft,way farther than how close Hayazumo and Stryse are close together. But Hayazumo just stays behind the already in place wall of flames, from earlier. The lightning hit the barrier, and didn't break it. At the same time he drew the kanji 斬, creating several blades of wind to counter the lightning. He saw where the barrier was and knew where Hayazumo was.Stryse throws a explosve tagged kunai for a distraction He uses Body Flicker Technique to move himself w behind Hayazumo in a tree and when he appears he drops a explosive tag in the tree and then throws 2 explosive tagged Shuriken and then uses Body Flicker Technique to move away from then danger area and teleport back to where he was,about 20 meters away from Hayazumo. The kunai was blocked by the wall. Hearing the whirl of shuriken, Hayazumo reactivated his cannons to fire at Stryse, and used Toad Oil Bullet at the shuriken as he turned, pinning them to the tree where they came. The tree exploded, and Hayazumo sidestepped it's fall. The various explosions destoryed the Water Wolves. Hayazumo's shadow clones regrouped with him. He watched from afar."Your actually better than I thought.But give up." He said, as he formed a chakra bow and arrow in his hands. He fired 3 Storm Chakra arrows at Hayazumo and his clones, which made small explosions of energy. The clones were destroyed first, and the last of the arrows came towards the descendant of Jiraiya. Hayazumo, after seeing the technique so many times, deduced that since it was a Storm Technique, composed of Water and Lightning, it could be redirected. Which is exactly what Hayazumo did. Using his ink sword, he pointed it at the incoming arrow, conducting it through. Thrusting the sword forward again, it sent the arrow flying straight back at the caster, quicker than before. Stryse drew his sword, then He used Body Flicker Technique to switch spots with a log and get behind Hayazumo, then slashed vertically down the center of Hayazumos body. Hayazumo blocked the strike with his own ink sword, as he saw Stryse disappear. As he sliced the first sword it poofed as it dispelled.Then he swiftly kicked towards Hayazumo's kneecap trying to break it,and as he kicks hebrings the sword across to a slash. Proficient in taijutsu, Hayazumo moved his leg quickly to the kick, blocking it with his limbs, secretly thanking his ancestor for that power. Hayazumo, more steady than before, used the other sword to block the next slash, throwing it directly at the oncoming sword. He then backed up, drawing his own sword. "Kenjutsu... eh. Not very smart, trying to engage in a battle of swords with me." While keeping his eyes trained on his oppoentn, he backed up to the original battle site. He sheaths his sword and puts his hands behind his back."I quit" he says standing there. Without Hayazumo noticing,because his hands are behind his back,he makes several handsigns thn in a burst of speed he uses Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder and the lightning spreads to fast for maybe anyone to counter. Hayazumo didn't need to counter. Backing up served his own purpose. Falling in another trench he had initally set before, he effectively dodged the Lightning Technique without chakra. Biting his non-sword hand, he summoned something. He then used Storm Release: Rage and controlled it with his mind, for he has good conrol over it.He stood in one spot with his hands in his pockets.Storm clouds rolled in and then arms appeared from them.They shot lightning exactly where Hayazumo was. Hayazumo used his sword to direct most of the lightning away, though it shocked him somewhat, and his toad summon. But since they had shared the shock, it only weakened the toad greatly, but it had enough energy to at least leap him out of the hole. It disappeared, and Hayazumo noticed his opponent had disappeared. His footsteps were leading back into the forest. Hayazumo decided that he'd done his job, and wouldn't pursue. He started to head back to the village, writing the tale of this battle in his hands. Hayazumo just resolved to think, as he arrived at the gate, to get back to his duties for Yami, that he'd see that rogue another day. Category:Role-Play